Gifts For Negi
by Quietknight
Summary: Since Negi gave out his gifts, the girls of 3A decided they were giving him gifts. A ONE SHOT and a sequel to Negi's Gifts. All characters, except a certain gift, was created and owned by Ken Akamatsu.


Since Negi gave out his gifts to the class, the class had a big surprise for their ten year old professor during their party. The surprise came in the form of gifts for Negi. Each of the girls have their own personalities that may or may not reflect their gift that they chose for Negi. Some are in love with him, some are liking the him, and some just have a friendly relationship with him.

Earlier that week before the big Christmas party and exchanging of gifts, Sayo Aizaka floated along the vacant dark streets of Mahora with Kazumi Asakura.

Sayo had a difficult time getting a gift since she is a ghost which she fretted on. But, she has a small crush on her little professor. She asked Kazumi, her new best friend and who sits next to her, to help decide on what to give Negi.

Sayo pondered out loud, "What can I get him?"

"Well you are limited in choices Sayo-san. Ghost tend to not have money," chuckled Kazumi.

"True, but I need to get him something. Every girl in our class will be getting him something and I don't want to be left out like I have been for forty plus years," said Sayo.

Kazumi remembered how she found out about Sayo by a poem she wrote when Sayo was alive.

"How about writing a poem and giving that to the professor?" asked Kazumi.

"Great idea but I can't write since I have been dead for four decades," sighed Sayo.

"What if I helped you?" asked Kazumi.

"Will you? That would be great," said Sayo appreciative.

During the Christmas party Negi opened Sayo's gift as she was up first. The ghostly girl smiled wishing her professor will love her poem. Negi looked at the framed poem and was smiling big.

"Thank you Sayo-san. One of the best poems I have read," said Negi smiling still.

That made Sayo blush if a ghost actually could.

"See he loved the gift," winked Kazumi.

Yuna Akashi's relationship with her professor is friendly at best. No romantic feelings toward him at all for now. So she decided to play it safe by giving Negi tickets to her team's games.

"How appropriate Yuna-san, and thank you. How is your father?" asked Negi.

"Doing well, but he misses my mom. So do I," responded Yuna.

"Yeah I know how you feel," said Negi reflecting on him missing his parents.

Kazumi Asakura's relationship was more on a professional level then anything else. She gave him two gifts. The first gift envelop was bigger then the other. Negi opened it and the envelop contained the full Class 3A girls out by the World Tree. Chao Lingshen was even pictured.

"Negi had a tear stream down his cheek and softly said, "When was this taking?"

"Right before the Mahora Festival," responded the class reporter.

"Can we see? Can we see?" repeated Fuka Narutaki.

Negi turned the picture around so all of his class could see.

The next gift was in a smaller envelop.

"You sure you want to open that one in class professor?" giggled Kazumi.

"Wha...why?" asked Negi.

"Oh nothing THAT embarrassing I think," said Kazumi with a devilish smile.

Negi gingerly took out the framed photo and it showed Nodoka Miyazaki and Negi's kiss on a balcony at the Mahora Festival. Negi was blushing beet red.

"How...did...you...get this?" asked a stuttering professor.

"Easy I was there snapping pictures of the fireworks when I saw you," responded Kazumi.

Negi looked at Nodoka remembering how she kissed him. Nodoka looked up at her professor and blushed.

"What is going on?" asked Ayaka Yukihiro.

"Professor show us," said Haruna Saotome.

"Can't it is private," said Negi.

"Negi-kun just show us pretty please with a cherry on top," said Konoka Konoe begging.

"If he doesn't't want to show it to us then it's his decision," said Asuna Kagurazaka.

"Thank you Asuna-san," said Negi.

Ayaka swiftly took the photo out of Negi's grasp without him realizing. Ayaka looked at the photo and turned red out of anger.

She directed her death glare toward Nodoka. The class knew something juicy was in the picture.

"What is in the picture?" said Haruna as she looked at Nodoka smiling.

"What did I do?" said Nodoka softly looking back at Ayaka's death glare.

"Nothing is in the picture. Sorry professor," said Ayaka giving the picture back to Negi.

Kazumi was now laughing so hard that she almost fell out of her chair.

Yue Ayase, Asuna, Konoka, Haruna, and even Nodoka managed to go up and see the picture before Negi even realized a small crowd was forming. The rest of the class started to get out of their seats but Ayaka told them boldly to get back to their seats.

"Good going," said Haruna after seeing the picture.

"I knew you could do it," said Yue smiling. Inside though she was a little crushed that there was proof of their kiss on that night.

"So that is why you were in that state that night after you came back," said Asuna.

"Oh wow!" said Konoka shocked.

Nodoka saw the picture and blushed so red that she had to turn around and not face the class.

"It will be alright," said Yue patting her best friend on the back.

"But..if that got out to the other professors," said Nodoka worried.

"Don't worry bookworm, I would never have the other teachers find out," said Kazumi.

Since Yue was already there next to her professor, she gave him her gift. She fell for Negi but hasn't told him yet. But they have shared more emotional times other then Nodoka with him.

Negi opened Yue's gift and it was a magical charm pendent that she created from her studying of magic with her magic book. To the normal girls it looked like an ordinary charm, but to those like Eva, was more then ordinary.

"Isn't that what I think it is?" said Evangeline McDowell. She is Negi's magic Master and the shinso vampire who is stuck at Mahora by Negi's father's curse.

"Yes it is," responded Yue.

"You have come a long way and yet still have a long way to go," said Eva smiling.

"Thank you and I know," smiled Yue.

Negi managed to put the picture back in its envelop while holding Yue's charm pendent.

Ako Izumi carefully walked up to her professor and bowed and handed him two small gifts.

"Professor if you don't mind, but can you give the other one to Nagi, your cousin, if you have his mail address," said Ako whispering to Negi.

Negi was confused for just a minute when he remembered the age defying pill he took to look like Nagi.

"Sure!" whispered Negi.

Negi open his gift and it was a collection of cute band-aids from around the world.

"Are you saying that I may need them?" chuckled Negi.

"Well you do get injured a lot," laughed Asuna.

Ako blushed. Negi would open the other gift when he gets back to the dorm.

Akira Okochi, the quiet powerful swimmer, offered her gift as kindly as possible. Negi opened up a big box and it was a Welsh dragon float for the water.

"Wow can't wait to use it," said Negi as Akira smiled.

Kakizaka Misa gave Negi a Karaoke CD.

"When the next time we go you will know the songs professor," giggled Misa-san.

"Um I really don't sing, but alright if you insist," smiled the professor.

Everybody now all eyes on Asuna as they anticipate on seeing what the professor got from him.

Asuna was blushing as she handed Negi her gift.

"I rather have Takahata here and gift it to him now, but you had to come into our lives," said Asuna.

"Sorry?" asked Negi.

"Just opened up the stupid gift already. All year you been embarrassing me so why stop now," said Asuna.

Negi opened the tiny box Asuna handed him. It was a picture of him and her at Eva's resort in full magi outfits.

'"Neat costumes Asuna," said Misa-san.

"Um yeah they are," said Asuna.

"Cute picture Asuna," said Konoka.

"The kid isn't bad either," said Kazumi.

Kasuga Misora gave Negi her gift to open. He opened a very nice plain cross.

"Cocone and I planned on something else, but she insisted on a simple gift," said Kasuga.

"It is alright and tell her thank you as well," replied a gleeful Negi.

"Teh a cross," murmured Eva.

"You say anything master?" questioned Chachamaru.

"No!" said Eva annoyed.

Chachamaru Rakuso, the female robot who is developing human emotions because of her feelings for Negi, gave her gift that she herself chose when she was out buying cat food.

"I do not know if it is appropriate gift or not professor, but I did my best base on my data about Christmas giving," said the robot.

"I am sure you did a great job," said Negi.

Chacha blushed.

Negi opened her gift and saw a small crystal heart in the box. It read 'Love' in the middle of the heart in Welsh.

Negi now blushed.

"What does it say professor?" asked Fuka.

Negi mumbled something incoherently.

"Huh?" said twenty-eight students. Zazie wasn't paying much attention as she watched the snow fall outside.

"If that is too formal professor I can get something else," said Chacha in a worried tone.

"No it is perfect." said Negi trying to regain his composure.

Chacha smiled as she went back to her seat.

"You really are developing feelings for him," whispered Eva.

"Wha...me...feelings...," said a newly overheating Chacha.

"Calm down your circuits or else," said Satomi Nakase sternly.

"I was going to get you a cat, but you tend to be busy to care for one. And they do cost a lot which I had to stretch my budget this year thanks to Misa-san and Shina-san," said Madoka Kugimiya.

"So you got me a robot kitty," said Negi as he pulled out the kitty robot.

"Yeah! I figure you can take care of that at least," said Madoka.

Fei Ku stood up and said, "Ready for mine?"

"Ready as I will ever be I guess," said Negi now worried.

Fei Ku handed him a staff made of the hardest wood and finest craftsman that ever designed such a weapon.

"This professor you will be training with. My sensei gave me one when I did good. I give you such since you good," said Fei Ku.

Negi looked over the wooden staff and twirled it in the air above his head.

"Very light and balanced well. I am honored," said Negi as he bowed.

Fei Ku blushed and smiled big as she always does when she is around him.

"Oh it's my turn I see," giggled Konoka Konoe.

"Well Negi-kun, I was going to get you something you would never forget about me, but Asuna-san didn't think it was appropriate," teased Konoka.

"Really?" said Negi.

"Yes, so I got you what a older sister would get a younger brother," winked Konoka as she handed Negi the gift.

"Wow you shouldn't have," said Negi opening up a big box.

"Well you would have loved the other gift idea better but you will now never forget where you came from," said Konoka.

"How did you?" asked Negi teary eyed now.

"I called your cousin in Wales and she thought it was best that I could get you this. A tapestry of your father and my father together. My dad had a photograph he recently found of him and your dad so he sent it to your cousin so she could find a tapestry maker," said Konoka smiling as she hugged her professor.

"Alright Konoka-san you can stop hugging him now," said Ayaka steaming mad.

"That was a great gift Ojosama," said Setsuna.

"Oh no Paru is up," said Yue shaking her head.

Haruna shot Yue a evil look that froze Yue in her seat.

"Didn't have time to wrap it professor, but here is the manga," said Haruna.

Negi was flipping through the manga book and was blushing.

"Is it that bad professor," asked Nodoka.

"Oh...um...well," is all the tongue tied professor could say.

Haruna was laughing.

"Paru what did you do?" asked Yue.

"Nothing really. Just a manga on Negi and Nodoka," said Haruna.

"Then why is the professor blushing a shade of purple now," said Yue.

"Well it is kind of adult oriented," said Haruna.

"Damn it Paru, he is only ten," yelled Asuna.

Nodoka began to get nervous and threw a book at Haruna which hit Haruna square in the head. Haruna was dazed upon impact and slumped in her chair.

"Serves her right," said Nodoka giggling.

Negi gave Nodoka the manga to view since it was only fair she was drawn in it.

After a couple pages inside, Nodoka fainted. Negi took back the manga before any of the students reached for it.

Setsuna quickly gave Negi an antique sword she acquired from the bird demon tribe. Negi thanked her for the distraction and the gift. A nice tight white wrapping on the handle and the blade looked like a wing.

Makie saw half of the gifts that Negi opened that were unique and wonderful in their own way. Hers on the other hand was pale in comparison.

"Who is up next? Oh yeah Makie-san. Well everyone prepare to laugh,' said Ayaka who tends to mistreat the ribbon talented gymnast.

"Yours isn't bad at all. Just remember it came from your heart and only your heart. He will like it," said Yuna convincingly.

"But..I don't know if I should," said Makie cracking her speech.

"You can do it. Trust in how you feel about him." whispered Ako.

"So Makie-san, are you ready with your gift since the class is waiting," asked Negi impatiently.

"I guess," responded Makie as she approached Negi.

Negi took a tiny box from Makie's hands and carefully unwrapped the gift. Inside was what startled Negi.

"What is it professor?" asked Ayaka.

"If you don't like it, I understand Negi-kun," said a scared Makie.

Negi looked at Makie and then look down inside the small box without saying a word.

"How did you get this?" questioned Negi.

"You don't like it?" asked Makie who is trying not to cry.

"No it isn't that I don't like it. It...just seems so unique and mature of you," responded Negi.

"A condom?" blurted Haruna.

"That isn't even funny Paru," said Yue as she threw a book at Haruna and hit her in the head.

Haruna slumped back down in her seat dazed again.

Negi blushed and said, "No!"

Negi took out what it was. It was a ring. But not just an ordinary ring. A rare magical ring at that. Enhances the users feelings such as love or hate in a battle that can increase the users magic.

"I found it laying around in front of the jewelry store. I went in and asked if they lost a ring. But nobody claimed that they did so they offered me money for it. But I needed something for you as a gift and thought it would be cool to give it to you," said Makie now shaking,

Negi closely looked over the ring as Eva approached suddenly behind Makie.

"Can I see it?" asked Eva.

"Sure. mast...Eva-chan," replied Negi as he gave the ring to Eva.

Eva inspected the ring for a hidden demonic aura and nothing was detectable. Then she threw it to Satomi for a classification of what the ring was made of.

"Professor is it normal for those girls to be touching that gift," said Ayaka.

"It is alright class rep. They are just curious about it," said Negi.

"Was it alright to give it to you?" said Makie still tearing up.

Negi hugged Makie which surprised her and more surprised the class.

"It will be alright. I like the gift," whispered Negi in Makie's ear.

"Thank..you," sniffed Makie.

"No thank you," said Negi louder so the class could hear.

"From what I can see the ring is sterling silver but I would need to take it back to the lab for further analysis," said Nasake handing the ring to Chacha. Chacha handed it back to Negi.

"Make sure professor you let her test it before anything," demanded Eva.

"It is just a ring isn't it?" questioned Konoka.

"Um will see," winked Eva.

Most of the class was confused but Negi assured Makie that he liked her gift.

"See the whole class is intrigued by your gift," said Yuna.

"Yeah, I guess," said Makie smiling.

"Miss Shina-san is up next," said Negi as he put Makie's gift back in its box.

'Negi opened the gift and found a designer coat inside.

"Needed another coat. Thank you," said Negi trying on his brand new coat.

"You are welcome. Should keep you warm and its very adult like coat," said Sakurako.

Mana stepped right up and handed a wrapped box to her professor.

"Normally we don't do Christmas, but since the class is doing it, got you this gift," said Mana.

Negi opened the box and it had candles and incense placed neatly inside.

"Thank you Tatsumiya-san," said Negi taking in the smell of the candles.

"You and Nodoka-san can use those in the baths," said Haruna now ducking.

Nodoka blushed.

Negi didn't hear Haruna's comment or at least avoided hearing it by putting the box down on the desk.

"I know Chao isn't here but she gave this to me for you before the festival if she lost to you," said Satsuki Yotsuba.

Negi took Chao's gift certificate for the dining cart for a month of free meals.

"You did best her in the festival so it was her way of paying for a loss," said Yotsuba.

Kaede gave Negi her gift. He carefully opened it and he took out a ninja training outfit.

"Figures sometime you are up in the mountains on weekends you can train with me and the twins," said the squinty eyed tall girl.

"Should be in good use," replied Negi.

"We get a new training partner sis," said Fuka.

"Yeah the lovable and kissable professor," said Fumika.

Negi blushed.

"Now girls the professor is neither lovable nor kissable. Wait that came out wrong," said Ayaka.

"Blondie just keep quiet will you," shouted Asuna.

The most endowed in the chest region was up next with her gift for her professor. Chizuru Naba knew he was smarter then the average ten year old so she couldn't get him something a kid can play with.

Negi opened it eagerly anticipating something only a motherly love could get. It was a certificate for a date night between the two. But it wasn't the romantic date night that Ayaka thought.

"Giving him that for?" asked Ayaka to her roommate.

"Oh my!" said Naba-san putting a hand covering her mouth.

"How dare you?" shouted the class rep.

"Calm down Ayaka-san, it isn't that type of date. She invited me to a night filled with stars and gazing at the night sky and not her," shyly said Negi.

"Sure with those big planets of hers you won't EVER look at them," said Ayaka.

"Look at what?" asked Negi.

"Definitely a ten year old," laughed Kaede whose chest size is up there next to Chizuru's.

Negi looked puzzled.

"Professor don't worry about it," said Kazumi another of the bigger size chest girls.

Negi shrugged and thanked Chizuru for her gift which he told her that he will schedule a night with her. That raise Eva's attention.

"When you have time? Don't count on it," said a furious chibi vampire.

"Master are you jealous?" asked Chacha.

"You always have to dig at the little comments of yours to spite me," said Eva.

The Narutaki twins were up next. Fuka handed hers first as it was an odd shape box.

"Kaede told me to get you this because I was going to get you something else," said Fuka.

Negi opened it and inside it was a map scroll of Mahora Academy and its surroundings.

"Figure you won't be getting lost," smiled Fuka.

"He will always be lost," chimed Asuna.

Fumika was nervously handed Negi her gift.

"Professor I really tried hard to be more sensible then my sis," said Fumika.

Negi unwrapped Fumika's gift and it was a cute men's bracelet that had Negi's name on it.

"Was not expecting that, but thank you Fumika-san," smiled Negi.

"See sis I told you we should act more mature with the gifts," said Fumika to her sister Fuka.

Fuka growled at her sister.

"Will you two behave!" said Kaede.

Satome approached her professor carefully.

"I am still not sure if you trust me or not, but here is my gift," said the mad scientist.

"What happen in the past is just that Nakase-san," said Negi in his most reassuring voice.

Negi opened the gift box and inside there was Satomi's own designed Apod instead of the other original pod like system. This was double the power, triple the capacity in memory, and most likely will need a tweak or two to be working right.

"Thank you Miss Nakase-san," said Negi as Satomi was smiling.

"You even can hook it up in Chacha," said Satomi.

Chacha looked at Satomi with displeasure.

Chisame hurriedly went up to her professor and gave him a gift. She felt awkward giving a ten year old something that took her awhile to do but he was a fan after all. And not that it matters, she was enjoying sometimes his attention toward her.

Negi unwrapped Chisame's gift as it was a calender of Chiu. Twelve seductive outfits and poses with twelve different backgrounds.

"Don't show this to anyone you got that," whispered Chisame.

Negi looked inside and blushed. "You look beautiful without your glasses," he whispered back.

That made Chisame blush.

"That damn kid did it again, made me blush like one of the foolish ones who are in love with him," said Chisame to herself.

"What did he say?" asked Kazumi.

Chisame shot her a look to kill and responded, "Nothing at all that you need to know."

"Any nudie pictures in it," said Haruna.

"NO THERE IS NO SUCH THING," yelled Chisame.

"This is exactly why I hate this class," mumbled the net idol as she was walking back to her seat.

All eyes fell on Eva who was up next. She hated Christmas because she has rarely received a gift until recently and ten years ago.

Eva flung her gift toward the petite teacher as he caught it with one hand.

"Nice catch," said Eva smiling.

Negi opened the box and looked inside. A ring box was inside. Negi opened the ring box and saw an ordinary looking ring.

"What is it professor?" asked Kaede.

"A simple ring," responded Negi.

"No you idiot not just a simple ring. It matches mine and look closer at it," said a furious doll master.

"I got it. Matching engagement rings," said Shina-san.

"No it isn't those kind of rings," said Eva.

"Master are you sure?" asked Chacha bluntly.

"Yes Chacha I am sure," said the dark mage.

"Does it have an inscription?" asked Asuna being suspicious.

"Don't know," said Negi.

"Wear it when training," said Eva smiling.

Nodoka felt all eyes on her as the class was waiting to see what the bookworm got her beloved professor. Just about everyone knows Nodoka confessed her feelings for him.

"Hey get up there and give him your gift," prodded Yue vocally.

"I don't know if I can," said Nodoka.

"Will you just have the courage to give him the gift," said Yue.

Nodoka almost fell again like she did when she got Negi's gift. This time she regained her balance before Negi could catch her.

Nodoka handed Negi her gift as she was shaking uncontrollable.

Negi opened the box and it contained two things. A book of love poems and a plain sheet of paper that had writing on it.

"What does the paper say professor?" asked Konoka now starting to giggle.

Negi read slowly what was written on it.

"Um...well...," blushed Negi.

"Well?" said the class.

"This is just between her and I," responded a nervous teacher.

"It is alright you can forget it," said the bookworm.

"No I will be happy to accompany you for a day," whispered Negi.

"A date?" said the class.

"An all day date," blurted Nodoka accidentally.

"Where?" said the class rep angrily.

"Here at Mahora," replied Negi.

"Oh really!" said Asuna.

"Looking forward to our date," said Negi to the nervous bookworm.

"She actually did it. She asked him out," said Haruna.

"Yes even had the courage to say it in front of the class," replied Yue.

Natsumi Murakami handed Negi an envelop. Negi opened the envelop to reveal two tickets for the upcoming winter play.

"Those are hard to come by. Bring someone with you as well," smiled Natsumi.

Ayaka's idea of a gift isn't small. She doesn't know what the word small is. She tends to go overboard especially when it comes to Negi. She adores her professor so much that she seems obsessed with him.

Ayaka gave Negi an envelop and it contained a letter.

The letter said that Ayaka was offering Negi a chance to travel anywhere he hasn't been with her alone.

"If I know Blondie that will not do," said Asuna protective as ever.

"Cram it monkey-girl. This is between me and the cute professor," responded the class rep.

"Um, I really don't think a teacher should be alone with a student off somewhere," replied Negi.

"See he does have common sense after all," said Asuna.

"But professor...," said Ayaka starting to cry.

All of her bottled up emotions came out in front of the class. She vowed to never show that side to everyone. Asuna now felt guilty.

"He should go with you for a week and only that. As long as he has a cell phone, and just in case you make him uncomfortable, he can call me and I will rescue him from you," said Asuna to Ayaka.

"Are you sure it is alright?" said Negi.

"Sure but she better behave herself," replied twin bells wearing redhead.

"Are you sure you want to go with me?" said a weeping class rep.

Negi smiled and said, "Definitely I want to make my students happy."

That brighten the class rep's mood a lot as she was now smiling because she gets to possibly spend to quality alone time with Negi.

Satsuki gave several food dishes as gifts as well as breads and soups.

"Thank you Yotsuba-san," reminds me of home with all the food.

"Hope it is to your liking," replied Satsuki.

"It will," said Negi.

Satsuki smiled brightly as she sat down at her seat.

Zazie's gift was also a big anticipation among the class because she is a mysterious girl.

She handed Negi a furry gift in his hand. She looked into his face and smiled big.

A yelp sound came from Negi's hands as all of the class gazed in Negi's direction.

In his hand was a white orphan female wolf cub that was trying to squirm away.

Nodoka was the first to approach the wolf cub and Negi.

"There is daddy and momma with baby," laughed Haruna.

Negi and Nodoka blushed as the class laughed.

"Where do we keep it?" asked Negi.

"May I make a bold answer to where?" said Chacha.

"Don't you dare Chacha. I have my allergies remember," proclaimed Eva.

"Do not worry master, remember the training you put Negi through?" asked Chacha.

"Oh there! Fine," said Eva.

"Ah right we can there," said Negi.

Zazie was smiling big as some of her classmates began to tell her that it was a great gift.

"If you do leave it there, Chacha should be responsible when the kid can't take care of it," said Eva.

"Do not worry master. Be my pleasure," said a smiling robot.

The wolf cub was now trying to lick Nodoka's face as the whole class was lining up to see the cub.

"Well another Christmas came and went so have a very merry holiday to all," said Negi.


End file.
